


Be with the ones you love

by TessieRutherford



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode 1, Fluff, M/M, Season 8, and a little bit of angst but just at the beginning, bc I do not belive Keith didn't spent anytime with Shiro on their lat day on Earth, kind of fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessieRutherford/pseuds/TessieRutherford
Summary: Keith tried a lot but he couldn’t sleep that night. It was their last day on Earth and Shiro told them all to spend it with the ones they love yet he didn’t find the time to meet with Keith. Being a captain of the ATLAS wasn’t an easy thing and that he could understand. What he could not was the fact that Shiro did not bother to apologize. Not for this and not for some times in the past when he just decided not to come. Every time Keith tried to ask there was something on Shiro’s mind. Always busy. So busy it seemed unnatural and more like he tried to create a distance between them… Wasn’t Keith the one he loved? Was it all in his head?





	Be with the ones you love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Sheith shippers!  
> This is my first fanfic here and my first fanfic in english and do not have beta or anything just my own skills so... forgive me any mistakes I did.  
> I noticed how everyone is trying to rewrite the ending and yeah the ending sucks but there were other moments that deserved justice like I wanted to see them having fun together on the Clear day or see Shiro saving Keith from Zethrid... In the end what I decided to write was the last day on Earth. Or maybe I should say night... Well you'll see :)  
> I am sorry my angsty soul won over me in this one

Keith tried a lot but he couldn’t sleep that night. It was their last day on Earth and Shiro told them all to spend it with the ones they love yet he didn’t find the time to meet with Keith. Being a captain of the ATLAS wasn’t an easy thing and that he could understand. What he could not was the fact that Shiro did not bother to apologize. Not for this and not for some times in the past when he just decided not to come. Every time Keith tried to ask there was something on Shiro’s mind. Always busy. So busy it seemed unnatural and more like he tried to create a distance between them… Wasn’t Keith the one he loved? Was it all in his head?

When he realised there was no point in moving around his bed and changing positions he stood up and made his way across the corridor to Shiro’s room. He does not want to talk to him? Fine. Keith will do it himself and force him to talk because he has to know. He need to know. With that in mind he knocked on Shiro’s door.

There was no response and after a moment he understood that it was probably the middle of the night and that Shiro was probably sleeping deeply. Then he remembered some time ago when he used to have nightmares Shiro made his door open to Keith’s hand too so he could come seeking for comfort anytime something hunted him in his dreams. Hesitating he put his hand on the scanner and he gained acces to the room.

When he entered he found out that Shiro was indeed sleeping but it looked like he had lost his fight with sleep while reading a book, half sitting, glasses on his nose and tablet still in his hand. Keith felt his heart melting at this sight and he could almost imagine this to be the sight from the future in which they were in a long relationship and he just got home from some mission with the blades only to be greeted by this. He had to admit he would’t mind that to be the truth. He took the tablet carefully and then he went for the glasses but when Shiro shifted Keith automatically freezed. Then Shiro slowly opened his eyes.

“What-" he said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes "Keith? What are you doing here?"

Keith just stood there and gave a small sigh. "Couldn't sleep I guess" he shrugged his shoulders. Shiro almost immediately made a room for him on the bed.

"Was it another nightmare?" Keith shook his head while making himself comfortable beside Shiro. "Then what was it?"

"You hadn't come again" he mumbled into the pillow.

"What?"

It was clear that Shiro didn't hear what he said but the thougt that he hadn't figured it out yet somehow drew Keith mad. He had to swallow his natural sarcasm and anger as not to make his respond sound rude. "You had not come agian" and when Shiro fell silent he lifted his head up and looked him straight in the eyes. "You told them to be with the ones they loved but you yourself decided not to do so"

Then Shiro's hand was on his cheek and sudenly all that irritation was gone. There was only sadness and uncertainty. "I waited for you in the Blach lion. I waited for you and for a moment I thought maybe it was too hard to guess and find me there but then Lance found me because he wanted some advice on Allura. L a n c e found me can you belive it? If he could then I am sure you haven't even tried becauce you wouldn't have any problems-" and there were tears in his eyes and he wondered when have they apeared and all he could add was "Why Shiro?"

"Keith" was all Shiro said and his lips met Keith's in a small and gentle kiss. Keith didn't know how but it made it all even worse. Keith turned his head not looking at Shiro.   
"It is like you are not really you" he said looking at the celling. "Have I done something-" his voice broke 

"No" it was a really quick response "God, Keith of course no. I just-" he sighed. Keith felt it was difficult for him to find the right words to express his feelings. God knows Keith had not the easiest character in the world and so he wanted to turn his back to the other one and just try to sleep but with the corner of his eye he saw Shiro strugling and he just couldn't because it was Shiro and he would fucking die for this man. So he climbed on top of Shiro instead and pressed his head to his chest. Shiro's arms huged him tightly.

"Take your time" 

And with that they laid in silence for a good couple of minutes. Shiro stroking Keith's hair and caressing his back and it felt so nice and was so lulling that Keith found it hard to resist his tiredness and he was half conscious when Shiro spoke again:

"I guess I am really afraid" 

Keith made a small noise something like purr and lifted his head a bit. "Afraid?"

Shiro nodded, hand still in Keith's hair. "Seeing you almost dead in the hospital made me think a lot you know. I thought that if I lose you I would lose a part of myself and I couldn't focus on anything because you were always on my mind and I felt like all the colors were gone" Keith shifted and placed his hand on Shiro's cheek with a small smile. "It scared me a lot and I have never felt more relieved in my life when you woke up" Keith kissed the corner of his mouth "Then I realised that it is not over yet and I can still lose you to this war. That is when I decided to make a distance between us... I thought that maybe if I won't become more attached to you if I learn how to live without you by my side I can prepare myself for whatever the future has for me"

That broke Keith's heart but at the same time made it whole again. The feeling was so strange he furrowed his brows on confusion. He tried to say something but he was out of words. Shiro's logic was so icredibly silly but so adorable that Keith laughed. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself and when Shiro opened his mouth probably to argue Keith just kissed him. He kissed him so desperately he almost lost his breath. But God he felt relieved and whole again. 

"I do not plan to die so there is no point in making yourself ready for it"

"But how can you be so-" Keith kissed him again.

"You never know what will happen Shiro so there is no way to prepare for some events. That is just how life is. All you did was hurt me because I thought I did something wrong! Like-" This time it was Shiro who laughed. "What?"

"You are Keith and there is nothing you can do to make me stop loving you"

A moment of silence.

"You said that" Keith smiled.

"Said what?" 

"You said you love me"

"I- Didn't you know?"

Keith shrugged his arms and laid his head on Shiro's chest again. "It is just nice to hear you saying it out loud." 

"I love you" Shiro repeated and kissed the top of Keith's head. Keith closed his eyes amused.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep, both exhausted and knowing that tomorrow was a big day. Nobody knew what was going to happen but it didn't matter as long as they were together.  


End file.
